Drunken Percy
by thatgirlobsessedwithsmosh
Summary: Travis and Connor Stoll decide to steal Dionysus's alcohol and pour it into Percy's goblet at dinner everyday, despite the consequences. Percy starts singing random songs each time. SUBMIT SONGS! First chapter is the one I chose. Rated T because of drug use and probably some inappropriate lyrics. PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I thought of this while I was listening to music, so enjoy this wonderful fic! This isn't really a songfic though. Percy is seventeen in this story.**

**Chapter 1: Birthday Song**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's Percy's birthday! Can't wait to see him at dinner!

_At dinner…_

"HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY, PERCY!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around Percy.

"Thanks, Annabeth," he said. I gave him a cupcake that was decorated by the Apollo cabin. "Wow, another cupcake!" he took a bite. "It doesn't even taste like a brick!" I laughed.

"It's because it wasn't made by Tyson this time. The Apollo cabin and I made it. Well, I baked the cupcake. The Apollo cabin did the icing and decorating."

"Oh, okay." Percy turned toward the Apollo cabin's table. "THANKS, APOLLO DUDES!"

"HEY! DON'T FORGET THE GIRLS TOO!" a girl from the Apollo cabin said.

"THANKS, _APOLLO GIRLS!_" I giggled. He turned back toward me.

I lead him toward the Poseidon table. "You do know that you're not allowed to sit at the Poseidon table, right, Annabeth?" Percy pointed out.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, but I'll sit with you, anyway," I replied with a smile. We walked toward the Poseidon table.

"Hey, Percy, can we see your goblet?" Travis asked as he walked over to us. "Nothing harmful," he added.

"Fine," Percy said as he gave him his goblet cautiously. Travis grabbed it and walked away. "So… do you have a present for me?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. How can I forget the present?"

"I don't know." I rolled my eyes. I took out a box wrapped in "Happy Birthday!" wrapper with a bow on top. Percy ripped it up wildly.

"Gods, take it easy!" I said, jokingly. He opened the box. He lifted up an angel wing seashell.

"Wow, it's beautiful," he said. "Just like you." I blushed. "How did you find this, Annabeth? These kinds of shells are rare!"

"Found it at Huntington Beach in California. They have the best seashells."

"I would like to go to Huntington Beach one day," Percy said, wistfully. We stared at each other for a minute until a goblet appeared in front of us.

"Here is your goblet back," Travis Stoll said. I could tell he was trying not to smile because his mouth was twitching.

"Thank gods, you brought it back! I'm so thirsty!" Percy said, trying to make his voice raspy as he could. He grabbed the goblet and drank the whole thing in less then 15 seconds. We ate our food until Percy began to wobble a little. "'sup, Annabeth," he said dropping his spoon. "I could really use a stretch," he said, sleepily. He stood on the table and stretched, making moaning sounds, which gave us attention. "I think I need to stretch my vocal chords too."

"Oh, no. I think I know what he means…" I muttered.

"_Yeah, Birthday, it's your birthday_

_If I die bury me inside the Louis store_." I shook my head. "_They ask me what I do, and who I do it for_

_And how I come up with this sh-t up in the studio_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe._"

"_Excuse me?"_ I said with my jaw dropped.

"_When I die bury me inside the gucci store_

_When I die bury me inside the louis store_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe"_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe." _I facepalmed. "_She got a big booty so I call her big booty_

_Skirt, skirt, wrists moving, cooking it_

_I'm in the kitchen, yams everywhere_

_She made a juice, I got bands everywhere_

_You the realest n-gga breathing if I hold my breath."_

"_EXCUSE ME?!"_ I said with my eyes wide and jaw dropped. He started dancing on the table. The camp's eyes were wide. The Stolls were taping Percy.

"_Referee with the whistle, hold his tech_

_Extendo, extendo roll_

_When your girl leave me, she need a hair salon_

_Hair weave killer, going on a trapathon_

_See I done have more bars than pakistan_

_Bomb, bomb, bomb, bomb_

_She ... i'm boring you in will call_

_When I die bury me inside the jewelry store_

_When I die bury me inside the truey store_

_True to my religion, true everything i'm too different!_

_So when I die, bury me next to two b-tches_ –"

"_What?"_ I asked, bewildered.

"_They ask me what I do, and who I do it for_

_And how I come up with this sh-t up in the studio_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_When I die bury me inside the gucci store_

_When I die bury me inside the louis store_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_Uh, yeezy, yeezy how you doing huh_

_It's my birthday, I deserve to be greedy huh_

_She holdin out, she ain't givin to the needy huh_

_You go downstairs and fall asleep with the tv on_

_Ya'll been together 10 years, you deserve a menage_

_Especially if you put that bmw in the garage_

_Especially if you paid a couple payments on her mama crib_

_Werent't you at niece's graduation, man I hate those kids."_ I stared at him with a blank expression.

"Oh, gods…" I muttered.

"_Last birthday, she got you a new sweater_

_Put it on, give her a kiss, and tell her, do better_

_She said, how bout I get you jewelry from the weston_

_How bout she hit the west inn and get her best friend_

_Im joking, im just serious, I asked her_

_Don't be acting like no actress, if we preaching then we practice_

_Don't be reaching don't be touching sh-t_

_We in kanye west's benz cuz I will turn you back to a pedestrian."_

I nearly screamed my head off.

"_They ask me what I do, and who I do it for_

_And how I come up with this sh-t up in the studio_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_When I die bury me inside the gucci store_

_When I die bury me inside the louis store_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_It's your birthday, its your birthday_

_Bad b-tches contest, you in first place_

_You in first place, you in first place_

_Bad b-tches contest, you in first place."_ I literally lost it. I screamed, which gave me a couple of seconds of attention, then, they turned their heads back toward Percy.

"_I show up with a check to your wife place_

_Then hand the valet the keys to the mercy_

_Tell the dj play your song, this shit come on_

_What i'm seeing from the back I can't front on_

_They ask me what I do, and who I do it for_

_When I die bury me inside the booty club_

_Get it good, get it good, get it get good_

_I might switch it up and get you good_

_They ask me what I do, and who I do it for_

_And how I come up with this sh-t up in the studio_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_When I die bury me inside the gucci store_

_When I die bury me inside the louis store_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty hoe_

_Deuce and ye_

_We like snoop and dre_

_Isn't this your birthday, baby?_

_You deserve a coupe today_

_You in first place, you in first place_

_Bad b-tches contest you in first place!"_

"_PERCY!"_ I yelled. Then, I realized who did this… "TRAVIS! CONNOR! GET OVER HERE!"

"IT WAS HIS IDEA!" they yelled in unison when they got over to the Poseidon table. I stared at them. I can literally feel flames dancing in my eyes. They whimpered.

"What. Did. You. Two. Put. In. His. _GOBLET?!_" they yelped.

"W-we p-p-put alc-c-chohol that-that w-was stolen f-from D-dionysus," Connor squeaked.

"YOU WHAT? KP FOR TWO MONTHS!" Dionysus said with rage as grape vines grew and swirled around the brothers. The Stolls yelled in agony. Chiron put a hand on Dionysus's shoulder. The grape vines disappeared.

"Stolls," Chiron said sternly. "Kitchen patrol for two months as Dionysus had said."

"Aw…" they whined.

"BE MEN, STOLLS!" Katie Gardner yelled from her table.

"WHINY PUNKS!" Clarisse said. The Stolls sighed.

**A/N: How did you like it? REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts! Bring in song requests!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sorry for the late update! I am sorry, but i can't do Gangnam Style because I am sure Percy doesn't know Korean.**

**We have a request from PANDASTYLE (Guest). He/she requested I'm Elmo and I Know It. Enjoy!**

****"Hey, Perce," Annabeth said as she sat next to me.

"Hey, Annabeth," I replied.

"The next time the Stolls try to sneak alcohol into your goblet, I'll rearrange their faces. Maybe cut off their manly stuff."

"I'm glad I'm not them," I muttered. Annabeth can be scary sometimes. We heard the conch horn blow for lunch.

We walked over to the mess hall to eat. Annabeth and I sat at the Poseidon table as usual. We have been doing that ever since the Stolls and the alcohol incident. The cabins filed into the mess hall one cabin at a time. The Stolls came in fooling around as usual. The Aphrodite girls (except Piper) were busy making out with their Harry Styles pictures. **(A/N: No offense to any One Directioners, but I really don't like 1D.** **It even says it on my profile on the artists I dislike.)**

The food came and when we were about to eat, Annabeth flipped her luscious, blond hair, her hair slapping me in the face in the process. "Lemons," I sighed, without thinking.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly, realizing what I just said.

Annabeth shook her head. "Seaweed Brain."

"But I'm your Seaweed Brain, nobody else's," I said with as much charm as my hotness would give me. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, don't be using your charm on me because I'm not falling for it."

"You know you can't stand me. I'm hot." Annabeth rolled her eyes again. "If you want proof that I'm hot, I could just stand up here and take off-"

"Shut it. Now."

"My shirt." I finished. She, again, rolled her eyes. What is up with her and rolling eyes? "Fine, I guess I will have to show some proof, since you made me." I stood up and took off my shirt. I stretched purposely to show off my abs that are likely to exist. The girl went silent, but the boys just kept talking like nothing happened. I could feel all the girls' eyes on me. I smirked to myself.

"Yawn," Annabeth said. I could so tell she was blushing.

"Oh. My. Gods. He is hot," I heard an Aphrodite girl say.

"Well, show's over ladies, that will be five drachmas each showing, now pay up," I said. Nobody moved. "Ok, then, no money for me."

"You are so-" Annabeth started.

"Hot? Yeah, totally," I smirked.

"No, stupid." I frowned. She laughed. "Aw, you are so cute when you're mad." My girlfriend pinched me on the cheek really hard.

"HA! So you do admit I'm hot!" I exclaimed, forgetting about the pain in my left cheek.

"No, I said cute. There is a difference." We continued on with our bickering. Every Aphrodite girl was talking about how hot I am and all that stuff.

**Travis's PoV**

****Pranking time. We had taken Mr. D's alcohol again to put in Percy's goblet again. As the Percabeth (as the Aphrodite girls call them) couple was bickering about the difference between something, we poured a bunch of alcohol in the goblet. We walked back to our table and told our cabin mates the news. They all snickered and got cameras ready. The couple's quarrel stopped and they began to eat. percy reached his goblet. He raised it to his mouth and drank it. The whole Hermes cabin smiled in delight.

"Yeah, when ya walk on by,  
You might see me, this little red guy  
I skip to the beat, walking down the street  
Can't see my feet, yeah  
This is how I roll  
Red fluffy furs gettin outta control  
It's Elmo with the big orange nose,  
I'm so sweet I don't wear clothes." Percy started after about five minutes. I think the last line fits him, since he isn't wearing a shirt for some reason.

"Kids look at these crayons ahh

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Uh huh I make art

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Uh huh I make art."

"Oh, no. Not again," Annabeth grumbled.

"When I walk in Elmo's room  
This is what I see  
Drawer and Mr Noodle are staring at me  
I got Dorthy in my tank and I ain't afraid to show it  
Show it show it show it  
I'm Elmo and I know it  
I'm Elmo and I know it

Yo when I'm at the vet,  
Gin needs my help  
With cleaning pets  
My hair is curled.  
I talk to babies in Elmo's world, what  
This is how I roll  
Come on Zoey it's time to go  
We head to the store so we don't get nervous  
No shirt no shoes and I still get service  
What

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Uh huh I make art

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Uh huh I make art

When I walk in Elmo's room  
This is what I see  
Drawer and Mr Noodle are staring at me  
I got Dorthy in my tank and I ain't afraid to show it  
Show it show it show it  
I'm Elmo and I know it  
I'm Elmo and I know it." Percy danced on the table like a drunk person (which he is). I had out my camera. I felt like busting my head off from laughter, but I didn't want to get caught.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle, yeah  
Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle, yeah  
Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle, yeah  
Tickle tickle tickle tickle, yeah yeah  
I do the tickle yeah  
I do the tickle yeah  
Cookie  
I'm Elmo and I know it" Percy started going around tickling random people, which was kind of funny as long as it's not me.

"Kids look at these crayons ahh

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Uh huh I make art

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Kids look at these crayons ahh

Uh huh I make art.'

"Oh, Stolls. You are in so much trouble!" Annabeth said. I literally shrank. Connor started screaming like a little girl.

Three words: We. Are. Doomed.

**A/n: The next chapter will be about how the Stolls get tortured. They will also get in trouble by Katie. You will find out why in the next chapter, now goodbye! Remember to review and request!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this is not an update. If you did expect an update, I am truly sorry. I have noticed that I have not been updating my stories and I just wanted to let you know that I am not abandoning any stories at all. I just don't really have enough time to update any stories so I might not be able to update anythinI until who knows when. I hope you guys are not upset. I am sorry.**

**HAVE A NICE LIFE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! What's up? Sorry for the delay! I can't do all of your requested songs, so I can only choose one of them. Today, the song is "She's a Lady" by Forever the Sickest Kids, requested by Lunalove25. The first half is not about Percy being drunk.**

**Finish these lyrics: Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of_. (Hint: The song is by Train!)**

**Chapter 3**

**Connor's PoV**

Oh, no… We are so going to get it from Annabeth. I started screaming like a girl. My voice getting higher pitched as she approached. "You two do know how mad I am right now," Annabeth said, trying to keep her voice calm, but failed to.

"Uh, we…" my brother started.

"We… need to go to the bathroom! Yeah! Bye!" I said, sprinting as fast as I could, dragging Travis along with me. We headed toward our old looking cabin, not looking back. I heard Annabeth hot on her heels racing after us. Travis got ahead of me and got to the cabin one second before me. He opened ted or and dragged me in before Annabeth got me. Travis quickly locked the door, but was way too slow. Annabeth already got to the door and opened it wider before Travis got to close it.

"I knew I should have left you out there," he muttered.

"Bathroom!" I said, sprinting to the bathroom door. I shut it, leaving Travis alone outside to die to Annabeth. I locked the door as fast as I could. I heard Travis banging on the door like he was running from a serial killer.

"CONNOR! OPEN THE DOOR! I AM ABOUT TO DIE! OPEN THE DOOR OR ELSE I AM NOT GOING TO PULL PRANKS WITH YOU FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Travis screamed. I heard Annabeth unsheathe her dagger, causing Travis to scream again.

* * *

I would like to say my day got better from there, but sadly, it hadn't. I stayed there for hours. I even slept in the bathroom until the next day, forcing my cabin mates to go to the bathroom in other cabins. I woke up early, surprisingly. My cabin mates were still sleeping, so I woke up to pull a prank on a cabin. Today, it is Typical Prank Day, which means that we pull very common pranks, such as putting a bucket full of water at the top of a door. I am about to do one of the most original pranks ever (sarcasm). Find out in the next paragraph!

I sneaked into the Poseidon cabin with a feather and shaving cream. I found Percy sprawled out on the floor facing up. I quietly put shaving cream in his hand. I tickled him a bit on the nose. He stirred and took his handful of shaving cream and wiped it on his face. He turned over and continued sleeping. I chuckled to myself and left.

* * *

Later that day, I heard Percy scream. I busted out laughing. He came out with a colorful face (if you're wondering why, I put some dye in the cream, although I don't remember putting in red… oh, wait, that's his face turning red from anger). I ran off to my classes.

* * *

At dinner, I have noticed Travis had gotten a bottle of alcohol again. I think he was serious about not pulling pranks with me for a week, but I was wrong. He asked me to go steal Percy's goblet again andto pr the alcohol again, except it wasn't alcohol, it was vodka. I did as I was asked and watched the same results. Percy reaching for the goblet, drinking it, and standing up after a half hour to take of his shirt and singing a random song, but this time, he was pretty close to becoming naked because the result were him in only his boxers and then started singing "She's a Lady" by Forever the Sickest Kids.

"I'm in love with a girl I hate  
She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor  
I'd trade her in a second

She's a backseat driver  
A drama provider  
An instant update of the world  
She's a first-class liar  
A constant forgetter  
She's attractive but bitter

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time," he started. Annabeth's face started turning red.

"She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Take off your shoes  
Come in the room  
And baby, let's try not to argue  
Turn out the lights  
Turn on the radio  
How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?  
I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with." He continued.

"Here I am  
There you go again, again  
And we will not ever be 18 again  
Again

And I'm worn out of fighting  
And every night you leave crying  
And I could use some time  
Here I am  
There you go again

So here I am, and I'm dying  
And I'm waiting for you  
Waiting for you  
Come back, come back to me  
And I'll take you gladly  
And I'll take you anyway." Now, Annabeth really is tomato red, from embarrassment and anger. The anger is towards us, that's for sure.

"Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with." He finished the song and started to sway. He started doing some… moves that is not very appropriate for children.

"Travis and Connor Stoll!" Dionysus yelled. Uh, oh…

**A/n: Wow, my chapter are becoming short again. Since winter break for me is coming, these should be longer, hopefully. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to request songs! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys! Ok, so I have a request for basketball lover99. They have requested German Sparkle Party. I have never heard of that song, sadly, I cannot find the lyrics, so I will do the other part of your request. This chapter is going to be a bit different... Find out by reading the story! If you want to see Percy's report card from camp, go to RR's website! It is .**

**As for the song, it was requested by ArtemisandOrion. It is "We Are Young" by F.U.N.!**

Percy's PoV

I shuffled over to my cabin. I was so exhausted from foot racing! Chiron thinks that I go slower than a tree nymph in tree form! (As it says on my report card, and yes we do have report cards)

I opened my wooden door and stomped inside. I flopped onto my bed. The second I lay down, the conch horn rang out to signal us that it was time for dinner. I groaned and sat up. I stomped angrily over to the mess hall. I spotted Annabeth at my table already. She saw me and waved me over. I sat down next to her. A nymph came by and gave us our food. We thanked her as she left. "Hey," Annabeth started, realizing something. "I didn't get my goblet.

"It's ok, you can share with me," I said.

"Nah," she said like she was reluctant to share with me.

"Why not? We have sushi with soy sauce today and soy sauce makes you thirsty."

"I know that, Seaweed Brain." She hesitated. "Fine." I smiled at her. She smiled back, blushing a bit since she always thought it was awkward sharing a cup with your boyfriend.

Annabeth and I sat in silence as we ate. After about five minutes, Annabeth drank my whole goblet. I wasn't thirsty yet, plus I have learned that I should eat my food, then drink my drinks. My mom would not let me drink before eating because I will become full before I eat...

About a half hour later, I saw Annabeth start sway a bit. She leaned on me and started humming. It got louder and louder until she started to sing.

"Give me a second, I

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom

Getting higher than the Empire State

My lover she is waiting for me

Just across the bar,

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses

Asking 'bout a scar

I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

And the holes in my apologies

You know I'm trying hard to take it back

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

Tonight,

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight,

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Now I know that I'm not

All that you got

I guess that I,

I just thought,

Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

But our friends are back

So let's raise the cup

'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight,

We are young

So let's the set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun!" She sang. I stared in amusement. Was that how I was like when the Stolls kept putting vodka and alcohol in my goblet?

"Aw, boyfriend like girlfriend when they're drunk!" A voice called out. It was Thalia.

"Shut up Thalia!" I called back.

"Kelp Head!"

"Pine cone Face!"

"Seaweed Brain!"

"S- hey! Only Annabeth calls me that!"

"Tonight,

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Carry me home tonight

La la la la la la

Just carry me home tonight

La la, la la la la la la

Carry me home tonight

La la la la la la

Just carry me home tonight

The world is on my side,

Carry me home tonight

I have no reason to run,

Just carry me home tonight

So will someone come and carry me home tonight?

The angels never arrived,

But I can hear the choir

So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight,

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight,

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home,

Tonight." Annabeth finished singing/shouting and fainted.

"Oh gods..." I said, worried. "Connor! Travis! Come here!" The Stolls walked toward our table and had worried expressions on.

"We didn't do anything! We swear on the River Styx that it wasn't us!" Travis said immediately. My eyes narrowed.

"Then who was it?" I asked, looking at the Hermes table. Then, I looked at the Stolls. They shrugged. All of a sudden, somebody, a male, busted out laughing.

"I-gasp- couldn't hold- gasp- any longer-gasp," the guy said. Guess who it was. If you guessed Chris Rodriguez, then you are correct.

"It was you, Chris?" The Stolls and I asked in unison, although Connor was a bit late on it though.

"Who else?" Replied Chris.

"YOU STOLE OUR IDEA!" Connor said.

"No, it was my idea!" Travis exclaimed.

"No, I said it first then you took it after about five minutes!" The three continued to bicker while the rest of the camp stared with amusement.

"STOP IT! Who cares about whose idea was who's! Annabeth had fainted and nobody even cared? Gods..." I ranted. "And Stolls, you should have never pulled the prank!"

"Sorry," they muttered, though they didn't sound so sincere.

"You better be," I muttered back.

A/n: SOOOOO... How'd ya like it? Please do tell me by reviewing! I need more reviews! CHECK OUT MY COMMUNITY AND MY FORUMS! AND ALSO MY OTHER STORIES!


End file.
